FieBRe De NaViDaD…
by the last star
Summary: Sasunaru fic azucarado xD. 24 de diciembre; noche buena. -creo que no vendrá…- susurré sonriendo decepcionado para dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar y dirigirme hacia la salida del parque.-Sasuke!- esa voz inconfundible me llama. UA.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

**N/a: advertencia… no leer si sufres de diabetes… es un fic muy azucarado, estas adevertido…xDD **

**FieBRe De NaViDaD…**

**Sasunaru**

**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**

_***-*-*-*-*oNe-SHoT *-*-*-*-***_

24 de diciembre…

-hmp…- mascullé por lo bajo viendo la nieve caer, los centros comerciales repletos de personas corriendo de un lado a otro comprando a ultima hora sus presentes para las personas que aprecian.

Miré por quinta vez el gran reloj de la gran pantalla que transmitía comerciales una y otra vez, llevo aquí frente al gran árbol de navidad del parque central esperando a ese rubio revoltoso que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, con el que crecí, jugué, competí, nos hicimos amigos y hasta casi hermanos, del que me enamoré pero, he sido tan cobarde que no he podido confesárselo.

Cubro aun mas mis labios con la bufanda azul que llevo puesta, el frio es casi insoportable esta noche, la nieve cae como una lluvia sin fin, veo nuevamente mi móvil, esperando alguna señal de aquel dobe.

-creo que no vendrá…- susurré sonriendo decepcionado para dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar y dirigirme hacia la salida del parque.

-Sasuke!- detengo mi andar al escuchar esa voz que sin duda es inconfundible, volteo para poder observar al dueño de aquella voz. Él se acercaba corriendo y gritando mi nombre, cuando llegó hacia mi apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar un poco del aire que tanta falta le hacia.

-siento… siento… el… haber… ta… tardado… tanto- dijo entrecortadamente a causa del aire que aun intentaba recuperar, se enderezó para mostrarme una sonrisa.

Realmente se veía tierno, no hay duda. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, aquella sonrisa radiante al igual que sus azules ojos, aquella bufanda negra que cubría hasta su barbilla, usando un abrigo largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color naranja y unos pantalones negros y unos converse azules.

-hmp…-

-teme, siento mucho el haberte hecho esperar tanto, es solo que…- desvió la mirada inflando sus mejillas -… es solo que se me hizo tarde…- bajó la mirada algo apenado- para que me citaste?- preguntaste.

Sonreí.

-por que quería verte- respondí. Tus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-si era eso podías haber ido a visitarme a mi casa, ahí hubiésemos estado con Dei-niisan y mis padres pasando el rato, o en tu casa con Ita-niisan y tus padres- dijo- hace mucho frio-

-si hubiese querido que alguien mas estuviese con nosotros habría hecho eso, dobe- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Sasuke- me llamaste colocando tu mano en mi frente- tienes fiebre?- preguntaste- has sonreído dos veces en menos de 10 minutos- dijo sorprendido, tome su mano desde la muñeca para así quitarla de mi frente y halarlo hacia mi, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, refugiándolo en mi pecho.

-Sa…Sasuke?- me nombraste con la sorpresa impregnada en tu voz.

-Naruto…-dije apretando mi agarre sobre ti.

-que te sucede Sasuke?- preguntaste- estas algo extraño- comentaste correspondiendo mi abrazo y ocultando tu rostro en mi pecho.

Yo aflojo mi agarre sobre tu cuerpo para poder verte al rostro, acariciando tu mejilla con mi mano y tomar tu barbilla con la misma, acercando tus labios a los míos, uniéndonos en un cálido beso.

Tu sorpresa no se hace esperar, noto como entras en estado de shock mientras beso tus labios, esperando tan solo el que me apartes, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, correspondió mi beso para tras un rato separase.

-definitivamente tienes fiebre Sasuke- susurró sonriente- nunca harías eso si estuvieras sano-

-tal vez- susurré para sonreír-si, tengo fiebre… fiebre de navidad…-

-eso quiere decir que tu me quieres… verdad?-

-necesitas otra prueba?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-desde cuando?-

-no lo sé… no podría decirte cuando con exactitud pero, creo que fue desde que te vi por primera vez… tan solo, no lo sabia-

-yo también te quiero, y mucho Sasuke- dijiste sonriendo, no aguante más y te abrace lo más fuerte que pude, apoyando mi barbilla en tu cabeza.

-Sasuke-

-mmm?-

-todos nos están viendo- susurraste apenado.

-pues que miren… así sabrán que me perteneces- tomé nuevamente tu barbilla para alcanzar tus labios y besarte, aquel sabor tan dulce, tan adictivo…ahora me pertenece. Tras un rato nos separamos para observarnos fijamente el uno al otro.

-usuratonkachi-

-nunca me dejaras de insultarme?- preguntaste haciendo morritos.

-no, es divertido- susurré a tu oído.

-teme- dijiste para luego ver la hora- es tarde- comentaste.

-y…?-

-que Ino nos va a matar si llegamos tarde a su fiesta de navidad- resiste- no quiero morir joven- bromeaste.

-no importa… quiero pasar la noche contigo- te dije arrancándote un sonrojo, junte tu frente con la mía provocando que el sonrojo de hiciera aun mas violento.

-parece que tu también tienes fiebre, dobe-

-baaka- enredaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para fundirnos nuevamente en un beso.

_**FiN…XD**_

_**N/a: io se los dije… mucha azúcar, eso pasa cuando no tienes nada que hacer, tienes fiebre, es víspera navideña y la kompu esta cerca… jajajaja…espero les haya gustado… y que conste les advertí la cantidad de azúcar del fic…xD**_

_**PD: un review no cuesta nada… y hace feliz a esta autora…xD**_


End file.
